Missing Moments
by xxLittle Black Dressxx
Summary: Series of one-shots of the Addison/Jake moments we never got to see.
1. What Would Bizzy Say?

A/N: I first started tossing around the idea for this story during the character-centered episodes. Originally, I thought that these character-centered episodes were a great idea, especially around Thanksgiving time when we got back to back amazing Addison and Jake episodes. But, after that, we got practically no Addison and Jake, and so I thought it might be worth it to write a story about what was going on in their lives when we saw so little of them, during the other characters' episodes – the missing moments. But I held off on writing it because I had high hopes for the finale. Unfortunately, I was pretty disappointed with it. To me, the wedding was way too fast. And how do you have a series finale without Henry in it? I was also hoping for a better sendoff for Addison's character…one that lived up to her amazing introduction on Grey's.

Anyway, hopefully this fic can help fill in some left out Jaddison moments. I'm planning on writing each chapter as separate one-shots, so the chapters may not necessarily be related to one another. I figured I'd start with the wedding, which I guess isn't exactly a missing moment (because technically a wedding did happen) – but this story fills in some of the details that I thought were missing.

I hope you like this idea and this first one-shot, and thanks so much for reading (if you still are reading, considering that I wrote a book's-length author's note). Also, if you have a missing moment that you want me to write, let me know about it in a review, and I'll do my best to include it. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

**What Would Bizzy Say?**

"Addie, you look beautiful," Amelia complimented, as Addison smoothed down her wedding dress.

"Thanks," Addison smiled. "And thank you for being my maid of honor."

"You don't need to thank me," Amelia insisted. "Addie, you're my sister. You always will be."

"So, are we ready to get the show on the road?" Archer asked, as he entered the bride's room.

"Yeah," Addison breathed. "I'm ready."

"Okay," Archer nodded. "Let's get you married."

"I'll meet you two outside," Amelia smiled, sensing that Addison and Archer needed a moment alone. "Try not to take too long, though. We only have the photographer for two hours."

"So," Archer smirked, once Amelia had left the room.

"Okay, why are you looking at me like that?" Addison asked her brother. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong?" Archer insisted, holding his hands up innocently. "I just…what would Bizzy say if she could see you now?"

Addison arched an eyebrow, and crossed her arms over her chest, silently urging her brother to continue.

"I mean, look at you. Look at your life," Archer smirked. "First of all, you're living in L.A. L.A. is Sodom and Gomorrah as far as Bizzy's concerned. And your maid of honor for your wedding is your ex-husband's sister…somehow I don't think that would mesh very well with Bizzy's idea of what constitutes a socially appropriate wedding. Oh, and let's not forget the obvious…your soon-to-be husband knocked you up before the wedding. Nothing screams classy like a bride with a baby bump. No offense, of course," Archer added with a smirk.

"No, of course not," Addison responded tersely. Sure, she had every right to be offended by her brother's words but, in all honesty, she wasn't. Yes, L.A. was a far cry from the conservative Connecticut town that she had grown up in. And, sure, her second wedding wasn't as big or elaborate or fairytale-like as her first one. And, yes, she was a bride with a baby bump. But none of this mattered. L.A. had become her home – her place – and she was happy there. And Amelia would always be family; so why shouldn't she be her maid of honor? And somehow –even though she was convinced that it would never be possible for her – she and Jake were expecting a baby. Their second miracle baby. A little girl whose name they had already settled on: Alessandra Vivian Montgomery-Reilly.

"Hey, Addie," Archer prodded, cutting into Addison's thoughts.

Addison turned to face her brother. "Yeah?"

"We should go. Jake's waiting."

Addison nodded, as she and her brother made their way from the bride's room to join Amelia on the rooftop of the hotel, where Addison and Jake's wedding ceremony was being held.

And as they watched Amelia walk down the aisle, Archer tuned to Addison, a teasing smirk on his face. "You're not going to walk down the aisle to something trashy, like 'No Diggity,' are you?"

Addison rewarded her brother's comment with an eye roll; that type of question didn't even warrant a response.

In the end, she had chosen to walk down the aisle to "Bless the Broken Road" – a popular wedding choice, but a classic. Sure, it wasn't overly original, but it spoke to her and Jake's relationship. And as she walked down the aisle, her arm in Archer's, and walked past Naomi and Violet, and Sam and Stephanie, and Charlotte and Cooper, and Sheldon, Miranda, and James, and the Captain, and Callie and Bailey, tears of happiness formed in the corners of her eyes. This was right. She and Jake together was right.

"Hey, Archer," she whispered, as they neared the altar, where Jake, Amelia, and Angela, who was holding Henry, were standing. "Hey, Archer, you need to let me take the last few steps on my own."

Archer looked at his sister in confusion, but Addison shot him an adamant look. "Okay," he nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek, before sitting down next to The Captain.

Addison needed to take those last few steps to Jake on her own. She had earned that right. Sure, she loved her brother, and couldn't imagine anyone else walking her down the aisle; but he represented her past. He represented Connecticut and med. school in New York…and that wasn't who she was anymore. Everyone who had come out to celebrate her wedding represented an important part of her life – whether it was her childhood, her life on the east coast, her life in Seattle, or her life in L.A. But the people standing in front of her – Jake, Henry, Angela, and Amelia – they represented her new life. The life she had gone after all by herself, without anyone else's help. She had chosen this life. And it seemed only right that she should take the last few steps towards it on her own.

And as she thought about the new life that laid ahead of her with Jake and Henry and Angela and Amelia and the new baby on the way, she couldn't help thinking back to what Archer had said to her just a little while earlier: _What would Bizzy say if she could see you now?_

Addison knew that her second wedding might not be the fairytale wedding that her first one was. She knew that there were aspects of her second wedding that her elitist mother would have deemed inappropriate or unbecoming. But she also knew that Bizzy would have been able to see how much she and Jake loved each other. She would have seen that they shared the type of love that she, herself, couldn't openly express until it was too late. She would have seen that Addison and Jake and Henry and Angela and the new baby on the way were meant to be a family.

And in that moment, Addison knew exactly what Bizzy would say: _Go marry him, dear._


	2. Swings and Ice Cream

A/N: Thank you so much for your feedback on the first one-shot. And to those of you who left suggestions – I love them, and definitely plan on getting around to writing them! I had a pretty hard time writing the first one-shot because I pretty much wrote the Addison/Jake wedding that I wanted to see in my story, Making Memories of Us (if you've read that story, you may have noticed a little overlap between the two). But, as many of you mentioned, the wedding on Private Practice was really disappointing, so I wanted to start with some type of wedding one-shot.

This next one-shot is an Addison/Jake/Henry moment that I would have loved to have seen happen on the show. I hope you like it, and I'd love to hear what you think. And if there's a missing moment that you want to see, definitely let me know! Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

**Swings and Ice Cream**

_I think swings and ice cream is the perfect way to celebrate_

Addison lingered outside of Charlotte's hospital bedroom, watching as Charlotte, Cooper, and Mason held the triplets. She had to admit, they were a pretty cute not- so-little family. And that's why she didn't want to take any of the attention away from them with her own good news. A few hours after Charlotte had given birth to Caroline and Rachel, Addison also became a mother – legally. Jake had surprised her by going and talking to the judge, settling any lingering concerns that he might have had about formalizing Henry's adoption. And, as of yesterday evening, it was official. Henry was officially hers.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Jake's voice rang out behind her, ripping Addison from her thoughts.

Addison turned to face her fiancé, and smiled in surprise when she saw that he was holding Henry in his arms. "Hey, Henry," she cooed to her son, pressing a kiss to the little boy's forehead, before turning to Jake and kissing him deeply. "Hey," she murmured breathlessly when they broke apart. "So, um, did the babysitter need to leave early?" Addison asked, looking at her watch. She and Jake usually didn't leave work for another couple of hours.

Jake shook his head. "I told her to leave early."

Addison looked at her fiancé in confusion, as she tried to follow his line of reasoning.

"I thought that maybe you and I could leave work a little early today," Jake explained. "That way we could make it to the park while it's still light outside, and celebrate Henry's adoption with swings and ice cream."

Addison couldn't help smiling at Jake's suggestion. Just when she thought that she couldn't possibly love her fiancé any more than she already did, he went and proved her wrong.

Addison met Jake's eyes and smiled before leaning in and kissing him softly.

"What was that for?" Jake asked when they broke apart.

"For loving Henry," Addison smiled. "And me. Thank you."

"So, is that a yes to swings and ice cream?" Jake asked as he looked from the little boy, who he couldn't love more if they were biologically related, to the woman who he'd do anything in the world for.

"Yes," Addison nodded, letting herself to get lost in her fiancé's eyes. "Definitely yes."

xxxxx

They arrived at the park twenty minutes later. Henry was sitting in a baby swing, gurgling happily, as Addison and Jake, who were standing on either side of him, pushed him gently.

"This was a great idea," Addison smiled, turning her attention from her son to her fiancé.

"Glad you think so," Jake grinned.

Addison was about to respond, when she noticed a familiar looking figure walking towards them. "Is that…Amelia?" she asked in surprise.

"It is," Jake nodded, as Amelia approached them.

Addison turned to Amelia in confusion. "Amelia, what are you-"

"I come bearing ice cream," Amelia explained with a chuckle, as she handed Jake a carton of vanilla Ben & Jerry's ice cream and two plastic spoons. "This is the kind you wanted, right?"

"It is," Jake confirmed. "Vanilla Ben & Jerry's is Henry's favorite. Thanks, Amelia."

"No problem," Amelia nodded. "So, wait…" she trailed off. "You two took off from work early…and Jake asked me to bring Henry's favorite ice cream and a camera. Does this mean what I think it means?"

"It does," Addison confirmed, smiling widely. "Henry's adoption went through last night. He's mine. It's official."

"Congratulations!" Amelia exclaimed, rushing in to hug the woman who, over the years, had become more of a sister to her than her actual sisters. "Henry couldn't ask for a better mom."

Addison met Amelia's eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "I, uh, I'm just, I'm so happy."

"Well, you should be," Amelia grinned. "Now go push your son on the swings and eat some ice cream so I can take pictures."

And as Addison and Jake pushed Henry on the swing and fed him ice cream, Amelia snapped away on her camera. "You know, you three really are the cutest little family ever," she gushed, after a few minutes of picture taking. "It's like you were meant to be together or something."

Addison smiled warmly at Amelia's words before turning her attention back to her happy baby boy. But, for Jake, Amelia's words struck a deeper chord, and reminded him of the conversation that he had had with the judge the night before.

_I'll leave her. Addison loves that baby. She….she loves Henry more than anything in the world, and I love her maybe even more than that. So if you're going to break them apart then I'll leave her. I'll walk away. But they need to be together. She's his mother._

He had meant what he'd said. It would have killed him to do it, but he would have done it. He would have left Addison if it was the only way to keep her and Henry together. Because Addison was Henry's mother; and they needed to be together. But as he adoringly watched Addison feed Henry a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, he was glad he didn't have to leave her…he was glad that he didn't have to leave them. Because Addison and Henry weren't the only ones who needed to be together – he needed to be together with them. Amelia was right – the three of them _were_ meant to be together.

"Hey, Jake, smile," Amelia instructed, cutting into Jake's thoughts, as she continued to take pictures of him, Addison, and Henry.

Jake looked up at Amelia and chuckled. Once again, she was right. Henry's adoption was finalized, and he and Addison were in the process of planning their wedding. And the three of them were going to be a family. Amelia was absolutely right. He, Addison, and Henry were celebrating with swings and ice cream; and there was no reason for him to do anything but smile.


	3. How I Met Your Brother

A/N: This missing moment is based off C's request in her review – Addison and Jake tell Angela and Addison's family about their engagement. I also added a couple of twists of my own to explore some things that were mentioned on the show, but never expanded upon. I hope you like this missing moment, and thanks so much for reading!

* * *

**How I Met Your Brother**

_Addison: You're such a snob.  
__Archer: It takes one to know one._

_Jake: I am the oldest of four. Three sisters._

"Sweetheart, would you mind getting the door?" Jake's voice called out from upstairs, where he was changing Henry.

"Sure," Addison called back, as she walked from the kitchen towards the front door to let Angela inside.

Jake and Addison were sharing the news of their engagement with Jake's family tonight, and Addison was finally going to meet his three younger sisters. But they had decided to have Angela arrive earlier so that they could share the news with her first.

"Hey, Angela," Addison smiled, as she opened the front door. "How-"

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Angela squealed, cutting Addison off, and hugging the redhead excitedly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Addison asked in confusion, when Angela let go of her. "Did your dad say something to you?" She was under the impression that they had scheduled dinner tonight so that she and Jake could announce their engagement _together_; but maybe she had misunderstood.

Angela shook her head no. "Was it supposed to be a surprise?" she asked, gesturing to the emerald-cut diamond on Addison's finger. "Because with a ring like that-"

"Hey, Angela," Jake grinned, as he made his way down the stairs, carrying a pajama-clad Henry.

"Dad, congratulations!" Angela exclaimed, rushing over to hug her father. "I'm so happy for you!"

Jake shot Addison a confused look. "Did you tell-"

"Dad, nobody had to tell me," Angela interrupted with a chuckle. "I saw the massive ring on Addison's finger the second she opened the door. It's kind of impossible to miss."

Jake and Addison exchanged a smile before turning their attention back to Angela.

"I should have known that something was up," Angela went on with a laugh. "I mean, there's no way you'd willingly subject me to spending time with Aunt Robin if you two didn't have big news to share."

"Wait, what's wrong with Aunt Robin?" Addison asked warily.

"She hates people," Angela answered bluntly.

"Ang, that's not exactly true," Jake disagreed.

"Okay, fine," Angela conceded with an eye roll. "She hates people who aren't _you_."

"Jake?" Addison trailed off worriedly, glancing between her fiancé and her soon-to-be stepdaughter.

Jake shrugged. "Ang may be right."

Angela turned to Addison. "She'll hate you. But don't take it personally. Like I said, she hates everyone. She hates me. She hated my mother. Nobody's good enough for her older brother."

"Fantastic," Addison muttered dryly.

Jake gave his fiancée a guilty smile. "Sorry about this."

Addison sighed heavily. "It's okay. Derek's mother never liked me. And, as you know, my father and brother are flying out to meet you tomorrow. And when they hear we're engaged, they'll probably hate you too…at least Archer will."

"We'll call it even then," Jake chuckled.

Addison was about to respond, when the doorbell rang. She looked at her fiancé in confusion. "Your sisters aren't supposed to be here for another hour."

"Aunt Robin is notoriously early," Angela shrugged.

"She is," Jake agreed, handing Henry to Angela so that he and Addison could get the door together.

"Your sister's going to hate me," Addison groaned, as she and Jake approached the front door.

"She may hate you," Jake admitted. "But it doesn't matter, because nobody else's opinion is going to change how I feel about you."

Addison smiled at her fiancé before kissing him chastely. "Thank you."

They opened the door, expecting to find Jake's three sisters but, instead, they saw two men standing in front of them.

"Um…" Jake trailed off in confusion.

"At least Bizzy had the courtesy to tell me when she was visiting," Addison muttered, rolling her eyes at her father and brother.

"We did tell you we were coming," Archer disagreed.

"You told me you were coming tomorrow," Addison pointed out.

The Captain shrugged. "Change of plans. I was kind hoping I could use tomorrow to see Violet, so we figured we'd push the visit up a day. This isn't a bad time, is it?"

"Actually, it is a bad time," Addison said. "Jake's daughter is over, and his sisters are going to be here any minute."

"Well we might as well meet the family while we're here," Archer smirked.

Addison looked at her brother in confusion.

"Come on, Addie," Archer chuckled, "we could see that ring on your finger all the way from Connecticut."

"Speaking of which…" the Captain trailed off smugly, extending his hand to Archer.

"Fine," Archer sighed, pressing a one-hundred dollar bill into his father's hand. "You win."

"What was that?" Addison asked warily, noting that neither her father nor her brother had offered their congratulations yet.

Archer met his sister's eyes and grinned. "The Captain and I had a bet going about why you wanted to see us. He thought you were engaged. I thought it was an unplanned pregnancy." He looked at his sister closely. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"What?" Addison demanded.

"I'm just asking," Archer defended, holding his hands up innocently. "Because if you are, then no one wins the bet, and I get my money back. So…" Archer trailed off.

Addison shook her head. "No."

"Damn it," Archer muttered.

"So, I'm Jake Reilly," Jake cut in quickly, realizing that the conversation was heading in an uncomfortable – and for Addison, a painful – direction. "It's nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you too, Jake," the Captain smiled, extending his hand.

"So, were you two planning on letting us inside some time tonight?" Archer cut in.

"Sure, Archer," Addison sighed. "Come on in."

xxxxx

"So, what do you think of Jake's family?" Addison asked her brother and father. The three of them had gone into the kitchen together under the guise of refreshing everyone's drinks.

"Jake's daughter is attractive," Archer approved. "And young. Hey, do you think she-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Addison warned her brother.

"Okay, fine, fine," Archer conceded, holding his hands up innocently. "Jake's sister, Robin, sure has a stick up her ass. What the hell's her problem?"

"Hey, it sounds like they're in there having a similar conversation about us," the Captain whispered, motioning for Addison and Archer to join him so that they could all eavesdrop together.

"This is so like you, Jake," Robin's voice rang out. "I mean, I get that you're a nice guy, but you don't need to help _another_ woman raise _another_ child who's not yours."

"Um, I'm sitting right here," Angela pointed out.

"Yes, I see you," Robin shot back snootily.

"Robin, it's not like that," Jake defended, clutching Henry closer to his chest. "Angela _is_ my daughter. And Addison and I both refer to Henry as _our_ son. And I'm in love with Addison-"

"Who's fantastic, by the way," Jake's sister, Emily, cut. "I really like her."

"Thank you," Jake smiled.

"I still think you're rushing into marriage," Robin insisted. "I mean, you barely know this woman."

"You haven't seen my dad and Addison together," Angela defended. "You have no right to make a comment like that."

"Thanks, Ang," Jake said, shooting his daughter an appreciative smile. "But I've got this."

"We should probably get back in there before things get out of hand," Addison whispered to her father and brother. "More out of hand," she amended quickly.

Archer nodded in agreement. "And you thought our family was messed up." He turned to his sister. "Not that you need my approval or anything, but Jake seems like a good guy. I like him. I could do without his snooty sister, but I like Jake and Angela."

"Thank you," Addison smiled, as she, Archer, and the Captain re-entered the living room. "Can I get anyone some more wine?" Addison asked with forced cheerfulness.

"I'll take some more," Jake said quickly.

"Me too," Angela agreed, extending her glass.

Addison hesitated before refilling Angela's glass. "You'll spend the night here?" She had phrased it as a question, but it clearly wasn't one.

Angela met Addison's eyes and smiled. "Yeah."

And as Addison refilled Angela's wine glass, Jake's sister, Kathryn, caught her brother's eye and quietly mouthed her approval – "I love her."

"So, Addison," Robin began, once Addison had sat down next to Jake on the couch. "Is Henry your only child? Or do you have other children from your previous marriage?"

Jake shot his sister a disapproving look, but Addison kept her composure. "Just Henry," Addison answered with a forced smile.

"And he's absolutely adorable," Kathryn gushed, reaching out so that Jake could place Henry into her extended arms. "He's such a cute baby."

"Thank you," Addison smiled.

"You know, I have two sons," Kathryn began. "David and Matthew. They're a little older than Henry, but I'm sure they'd love to meet their cousin one of these days."

"That would be really nice," Addison agreed.

"So, you're married, Kathryn?" Archer asked.

"I am," Kathryn nodded.

"Too bad," Archer muttered to himself…or so he thought.

"Excuse me?" Robin demanded. "Did you just try to make a move on my sister? Your sister is marrying my brother, and you're hitting on family?"

Archer shrugged. "Don't be such a Puritan. You know, the night that Addie and her ex-husband, Derek, announced their engagement, I ended up sleeping with his sister, Kathleen. It was a good time. So don't be so quick to judge, Robin."

"Archer," Addison scolded, as Angela chuckled, and Robin's eyes widened in astonishment.

"What?" Archer defended. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Robin exclaimed. "You just might be the most morally backwards person I've ever met."

"And you might just be the most judgmental person I've ever met," Archer shot back. "And anyone who's ever met my mother would tell you that that's saying a lot."

"I don't think it's judgmental to want what's best for your brother," Robin insisted. "I don't think it's judgmental to make sure that he's marrying a good woman from a good family."

"A good woman from a good family," Archer chuckled. "Then search no further. Addison Montgomery is a thoroughbred, Robin."

"Did you really just refer to your sister as a horse?" Robin asked Archer in disgust.

"It was a metaphor," Archer retorted. "Try to keep up."

And as Archer and Robin continued to fight, with the rest of the family inserting occasional quips and comments, Jake motioned for Addison to follow him into the kitchen.

"So, that could have gone better," Jake chuckled, once he and Addison were alone.

"Everything's going to be okay," Addison insisted.

"Sweetheart, did you not just witness the same thing I just witnessed?"

"I know," Addison nodded. "But I also know that everything's going to be okay."

Jake stared at his fiancé in confusion.

"Archer and my father both like you. And Kathryn and Emily seem great. And you know how much I adore Angela. And I know how much you love Henry."

"And Robin…" Jake trailed off worriedly.

"She'll come around after she and Archer sleep together tonight," Addison assured her fiancé.

"Addison, they're not going to sleep together. I mean, I think my sister made it pretty clear that she's against sleeping with the in-laws…not that I can really blame her. And, secondly, did you not hear them arguing?"

"I did," Addison nodded. "But I also know my brother. And I'm telling you that, appropriate or not, he's going to sleep with your sister tonight…and everything will be fine."

"Um, how exactly is your brother sleeping with my sister even remotely fine?"

"Oh, it's not," Addison chuckled. "It's actually not fine…and very inappropriate. But, like I said, I know my brother, and he's without a doubt going to sleep with your sister tonight. And, yes, it's gross and inappropriate. But once you get past that, you have to trust me when I tell you that everything's going to be fine."

"And if it's not?" Jake asked nervously.

Addison smiled at her fiancé lovingly, before leaning in and kissing him softly. "Then it's a good thing I'm marrying _you_, and not your family."

"I love you," Jake smiled. "Crazy, inappropriate family and all."

"Hey, they're your family now too," Addison chuckled, before kissing Jake chastely. "I love you, honey," she smiled, leaning in again and kissing him deeply.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Archer asked, as Jake and Addison quickly broke apart from each other.

Addison rolled her eyes at her brother. "What's up, Archer?"

"The Captain and I are going to head back to the hotel, so, uh, we'll see you two tomorrow."

"Okay," Addison nodded, before giving her brother a hug goodbye. "See you tomorrow. Have a good night, Archer."

"Oh, I will," Archer assured his sister smugly. "Oh, and speaking of which," he continued, raising an eyebrow coyly. "Robin's going to leave with the Captain and me. Apparently, she has a headache or something."

"A headache _or something_," Addison chuckled, giving Jake a knowing look.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Archer said evasively. "Anyway, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Okay," Addison smiled. "Bye Archer…and, uh…thank you…for coming out here."

"Anytime," Archer chuckled, before turning to leave the kitchen. "Hey, Jake," he said, turning around to face his sister and his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Yeah?"

Archer looked from Addison to Jake, before offering Jake a genuine smile. "Welcome to the family."


	4. Leading Ladies

A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to AmyHale – one of my favorite writers on this site – who wanted to see a story devoted to Addison and Angela. I loved Addison and Angela's dynamic so much and think that, had the show gone on, they could have had some really awesome storylines together. Anyway, here's my attempt at an Addison/Angela story; I hope you like it. And as always, thanks so much for reading!

* * *

**Leading Ladies**

_You're supposed to be the leading lady in your own life.  
__-The Holiday_

Addison had sat through her fair share of uncomfortable dinners. Growing up, family dinners were formal and stilted. Dinners with her ex-mother-in-law were always awkward – Carolyn had never liked her, and wasn't the best at hiding it. And then, of course, there was the Hotdog Thanksgiving – quite possibly the most uncomfortable dinner of Addison's life.

And now Addison could add one more uncomfortable dinner to the list – tonight's dinner with Jake, Angela, and Eli. Addison had envisioned this dinner going differently. It was supposed to be a way for Jake and Angela to make peace over the argument that they had gotten into, a few days ago, about whether or not Angela should be dating her college professor. But Jake wasn't in the mood to make peace; and an innocent conversation about basketball quickly turned into thinly veiled insults about Angela and Eli's relationship.

And before long, Jake was excusing himself from the dinner table, wine glass in hand, and making his way outside to the deck, with Eli trailing behind him. Angela stood up to go after her boyfriend and her father, but Addison knew that the conversation that was about to take place was one that Angela did not need to hear.

"No…no," Addison said gently, placing her hand on Angela's forearm. "Let them go."

Angela hesitantly sat back down at the dinner table, and Addison gave her a reassuring head nod. She wanted to say something comforting to Angela, but she didn't know what to say. She couldn't promise Angela that Jake would come around and start liking Eli, because she knew that this might never be the case. But, still, she didn't want Angela to worry. So she sighed heavily and met Angela's eyes, giving her a look that silently communicated that somehow everything would work itself out.

"Thank you," Angela said after a moment. "Thank you for trying to make things less awkward tonight."

Addison offered Angela a small smile. "I'm sorry things didn't go better," she apologized.

Angela nodded in agreement. "You were great, though," she complimented.

Addison looked at Angela in confusion.

"When conversation was stalling, I shot you a desperate look, and you stepped in," Angela explained. "You didn't have to do that. And I'm pretty sure that dinner tonight was your idea because there's no way that my dad would have made an effort to get to know Eli on his own. You went out of your way for me tonight and…thank you."

Addison smiled. Jake had truly done a wonderful job raising his daughter. "I was happy to do it," Addison nodded. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

It was the truth. She loved Jake, and part of loving Jake meant loving his daughter.

"Thank you," Angela smiled. "It's nice to feel like you're there for me."

"I am," Addison nodded. "I'm happy to be there for you."

That was months ago. And although Addison had meant what she'd said, she hadn't thought about that conversation in months. And it made sense. A lot had happed over the past several months – she and Jake had gotten engaged and married; Charlotte had had the triplets; Sam and Naomi had gotten back together and were expecting a child; and despite Jake's wishes, Angela was planning on taking the next semester off from school to spend time abroad with Eli.

But then, out of nowhere, that conversation that she'd had with Angela, all those months ago, came rushing back to her.

"Hey, Angela," Addison said into her cell phone. "What's up?"

"Did you really mean it when you said that you'd be happy to be there for me?"

"Angela, what's wrong?" Addison asked worriedly, as she registered the sense of distraught in her stepdaughter's voice.

"Did you really mean it when you said you'd be happy to be there for me?" Angela repeated.

"Of course I did," Addison said. "Angela, please tell me what's wrong."

"Are you alone?" Angela asked cautiously.

"I am."

"And, um, this conversation needs to stay between you and me."

"Okay," Addison answered hesitantly.

"Addison, you can't tell my dad," Angela warned, sensing that her stepmother was wavering. "He-he wouldn't understand."

"I'm sure he'd understand," Addison insisted. "But you have my word…this conversation stays between us."

"Thank you."

"So, um, what is it?" Addison asked worriedly.

"I think I might be pregnant," Angela said quietly.

Addison felt her breath hitch in her throat. "Did you…did you take a pregnancy test?"

"I didn't," Angela admitted. "But I'm late and nauseous. And even though Eli and I are extremely careful..."

"Sometimes things happen," Addison finished.

"Exactly," Angela sighed.

"What can I do?" Addison asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you come to my dorm?" Angela asked hesitantly. "I don't want to take the test alone."

"I can," Addison nodded. "But, um, are you sure you don't want Eli? He-"

"No," Angela cut in. "I…I'd rather have you."

Addison couldn't help smiling at this. "Do you need me to pick you up a pregnancy test?"

"Could you?" Angela asked gratefully. "They don't exactly sell them in the campus bookstore."

"Okay," Addison nodded. "I'll be over as soon as I can."

Twenty minutes later, Addison was standing outside Angela's dorm room, waiting for Angela to let her inside.

"Hey," Angela said quietly, as she opened the door. "Thank you for coming. I know you're busy and probably have a thousand other-"

"Stop," Addison interrupted, as she stepped inside, and took in Angela's tear-stained face. "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now. So, um, I bought you a pregnancy test…and a chocolate bar," Addison said, handing Angela the grocery bag in her hand. "I figured the chocolate would come in handy either way."

"Thanks," Angela nodded, as tears began to form in her eyes. "I just…I can't be pregnant," she breathed, as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I just, I can't."

"Hey," Addison said gently, as she reassuringly rubbed Angela's arm. "It might be nothing. It could be stress. Or you could be getting sick. It really might be nothing."

Angela looked at Addison skeptically. "I've seen enough movies to know that it's _never_ stress or the flu."

"It was with me," Addison said quietly.

Angela looked at Addison curiously. "When did you-"

"A long time ago," Addison said quickly. "So, um…"

"I guess I should probably take this," Angela sighed, gesturing to the pregnancy test in her hand.

Addison nodded. "I'm right here if you need anything."

And as Addison waited for Angela to come out of the bathroom, she couldn't help thinking about how different this felt from all of her other friends' and colleagues' pregnancies over the years. She had a feeling that Angela was pregnant. She had learned that a good rule of thumb was the more you didn't want a baby, the more likely you were to end up pregnant. And Angela certainly didn't want a baby.

But this time, unlike any other time, Addison wasn't thinking about herself, and how unfair it was that she – a woman, who devoted her life to saving babies, and who wanted to get pregnant more than anything – was barren, while her friends, who hadn't even been trying for babies, _all_ ended up pregnant. But this time, these thoughts didn't even cross her mind; she was too worried about Angela.

"So…" Addison trailed off hesitantly, as Angela emerged from the bathroom.

"I can't look," Angela admitted. "Would you…"

"Yeah," Addison nodded, taking the pregnancy test from Angela and looking down at it. "Hey, Ang…"

"Yeah?"

"It's negative."

"What?" Angela breathed in disbelief.

"It's negative," Addison repeated, a smile spreading across her face. "Here, take a look" she said, handing Angela the pregnancy test so that she could confirm the news with her own eyes.

"Oh my god," Angela smiled. "I…I'm so relieved. Thank you," she breathed, wrapping her arms around Addison. "Thank you so much."

"I didn't really do anything," Addison shrugged.

"No," Angela insisted. "I couldn't have gotten through this without you." She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't even begin to tell you how relieved I am. I just…it would have changed everything."

Addison nodded. "Yeah, babies tend to do that."

"And I would've had to have such an awkward talk with Eli."

"And finishing college and med school wouldn't be easy either," Addison added. "You're still planning on doing that, right?"

"Have you been talking to my father?" Angela asked warily.

"We talk," Addison nodded. "And I know he's concerned. But I'm not asking you for his sake. I'm asking because I want to know."

Angela sat down on her bed and sighed heavily. "I love Eli."

"I know you do," Addison nodded, sitting down next to Angela on the bed. "I just, I'd hate to see you lose yourself in the process."

"It's just one semester," Angela defended. "It's not like I'm dropping out of school for him."

"I know," Addison said. "But what are you going to do when he's teaching? You're not taking classes abroad, are you?"

Angela shook her head. "No. I, uh, I hadn't really thought about what I'd do during the day, while Eli's teaching. I mean, I guess I could register for classes out there or something."

Addison shrugged. "I guess."

"You think I'm making a mistake if I go," Angela said, looking at Addison pointedly.

Addison held up her hands innocently. "I didn't say-"

"I know." Angela cut in. "But if it were your daughter we were talking about, you wouldn't want her to go, right?"

"First of all, it is my daughter that we're talking about," Addison insisted, meeting Angela's eyes. "And if we're being honest, it seems like you're giving up a lot to spend the semester abroad with Eli. I mean, it seems to me like you're putting your relationship with Eli ahead of yourself and your future."

"But Eli is my future," Angela pointed out.

"He may be," Addison nodded. "But he's just one aspect of your future. You still have so much going for you outside of your relationship with him."

"So, you don't think Eli and I are going to make it," Angela assessed.

"I don't know," Addison said honestly. "You never really can know. I never imagined that my ex-husband and I would end up getting divorced…but we did. So, you never can tell. But I can tell you that I was happy that I had built a life that didn't completely revolve around him…so when our marriage collapsed, I was devastated, of course, but I still had a career that I loved and a name that I'd built for myself. I guess I'm just saying that I'd hate to see you build your life around someone else."

"I, um, I don't know what to say," Angela admitted, swallowing hard.

"It's been a rough few hours," Addison chuckled, rubbing Angela's arm reassuringly. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"Thank you, Addison," Angela said quietly. "And thank you for being here for me today."

"You're welcome," Addison smiled. "I'm happy things worked out for you."

"Yeah," Angela breathed. "Me too. Anyway," she went on, looking at her watch. "I should probably get to class. Eli will notice if I'm not there."

Addison did her best to suppress a chuckle. "Hey, Angela," she said, after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"You know that if you want to talk more…about anything…you can call me, right? You know that you can always come to me?"

Angela smiled. "I know. And thank you."

xxxxx

"Honey, sorry I'm late," Jake called out, later that night, as he walked into his and Addison's beach house, and joined his wife on the couch.

"That's okay," Addison smiled. "Patient?"

"Nope," Jake said, shaking his head. He leaned in and kissed Addison softly. "Angela stopped by."

"She did?" Addison asked in surprise, thinking back to her own interaction with Angela, just a couple hours earlier. "What did she stop by for?"

"She wanted to tell me that she's not taking next semester off to go abroad with Eli."

"Really?" Addison asked in surprise.

Jake nodded. "Yeah. She suddenly realized that if she wants to be pre-med, she doesn't really have the luxury of taking a semester off to be with her boyfriend in Europe. I mean, she's still insisting upon visiting him during school breaks, which I guess I can live with…but she seems really intent on focusing on herself and making sure she's building a life for herself that doesn't completely revolve around her relationship with Eli."

"Sounds pretty mature," Addison approved.

"Very," Jake agreed.

"So, something you said finally sunk in?"

Jake shook his head and smiled at his wife adoringly. "No," he said softly. "But something you said did. Ang told me that she spoke to you today…and, um, I don't know what you said, but thank you."

"I love you, Jake," Addison whispered, leaning in and kissing him tenderly.

"I love you too," he murmured against her lips. "So much."

Addison met her husband's eyes, and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. And she couldn't help smiling as she thought about the way that things had worked out – not just for Angela, but for her as well.

Addison could relate to what Angela was going through all too well – not so much in her marriage to Derek, but in her relationship with Sam. With Sam, everything revolved around him and the life that he wanted. And every time she gave into him, and put her own life and her own wants after his, she became more and more removed from the strong and accomplished woman she had previously seen herself as, and came no closer to living the type of life that she wanted.

She had lived through that for too long, and she never wanted Angela to experience the same intense self-doubt and disappointments that she had once experienced. She wanted Angela to always be the leading lady in her own life – because you're supposed to be the leading lady in your own life.

And based on Angela's conversation with Jake, Addison was pretty certain that she'd get her wish. In fact, she'd get more than that. Because Angela wasn't the only one who had become the leading lady in her own life; over the past year, Addison had once again become the leading lady in her own life as well. And as she looked at her husband, and took in the look of pure adoration in his eyes, she couldn't resist smiling; because she knew that in addition to being the leading lady in her own life, she was also the leading lady in his.


	5. Firsts

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story! I haven't given up on it, or on Jaddison. I hope you haven't given up on this story or on Jaddison either. ;) Thank you so much for all of your nice feedback on the last one-shot, and on this series. Here's the next one-shot; I hope you like it! Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

**Firsts**

_Addison: So, you decide to get married again for the second time.  
__And it's nothing like the first time.__ It's better. Because it's the last time._

"This is so overwhelming," Addison said, turning to her husband, and meeting his eyes. "It feels like only yesterday we were sitting on the couch celebrating the fact that Henry was officially mine…and now, today, it's his first day of kindergarten. I don't know if I can handle this."

Jake smiled at his wife adoringly. "It does feel like our boy's growing up awfully fast," he agreed. "But you can't let him see you're upset. He's already a little nervous about the first day of school as it is."

"I know," Addison nodded. "I just…I still can't get over it."

"Can't get over what?" Henry asked curiously, joining his mother and father in the kitchen.

Addison smiled at her son lovingly. "I can't get over how handsome you look for your first day of school."

Henry blushed in embarrassment, and smoothed down his little button-down shirt. And Addison smiled as she took in her son's first day of school outfit – he looked like a mini Jake.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot something," Henry said, reaching into his new backpack, pulling out his Oklahoma City Thunder hat, and placing it on his head.

Addison groaned in frustration. Henry loved that hat, and almost always wore it. Of course, it drove her absolutely crazy. Henry had such gorgeous hair, and she hated to see it hidden under his baseball cap. Jake, of course, told her that this was simply Karma paying her back for all of the hats that she had made Henry wear when he was a baby.

She was about to begin bargaining with her son not to wear the hat today, but the doorbell rang before she could start.

Addison looked at Jake in confusion. "Are we expecting anyone this morning?"

"Not that I know of," Jake shrugged, as he, Addison, and Henry made their way to the front door of their beach house. Jake opened the door, and smiled in surprise when he saw his daughter standing in front of him.

"Angela!" Henry exclaimed, flinging himself into his sister's arms and hugging her tightly.

Addison and Jake exchanged a smile as they watched their children together. Despite the age difference, Henry and Angela got along amazingly. Angela adored Henry, and Henry idolized Angela. They were the perfect picture of brother and sister – and they couldn't love each other more if they were biologically related.

"Hey, Ange," Jake smiled, pressing a kiss to his daughter's temple. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in New York? I thought Columbia Med. School's classes started up again yesterday?"

Angela shrugged. "They did. I'll get the notes from someone. You didn't honestly think I'd miss my only brother's first day of kindergarten, did you?"

"Well, I," Jake stammered.

"I wouldn't miss today for anything," Angela insisted. She looked down at Henry and grinned. "I think I might leave the hat at home today, Buddy," she advised her brother gently, before meeting Addison's eyes and smiling. Angela knew as well as anyone what a struggle it was for Addison to get Henry not to wear his baseball cap.

Henry looked up at his sister earnestly. "Really?"

"Really," Angela nodded. "Just for today, okay?"

"Okay," Henry agreed, as Addison shot her stepdaughter an appreciative smile.

"So what time is the school bus coming to pick him up?" Angela asked Addison and Jake.

Addison glanced at her watch. "Not for another ten minutes. But why don't we head outside early and take some pictures?"

"Sounds good," Jake agreed, placing a reassuring hand on the small of his wife's back, as the four of them made their way outside.

xxxxx

"He's going to be heart breaker," Jake grinned, as he took some pictures of Henry.

"He's already a heart breaker," Addison insisted. "He's breaking my heart growing up so fast."

"Hey, let me get a picture of the three of you," Angela cut in, taking the camera from Jake.

Addison nodded in agreement and, as she and Jake went to pose with their son, she made a mental note to send a couple of the pictures they were taking to Judy.

"Mom," Henry said, once Angela had finished taking pictures.

"Yeah?" Addison asked, bending down to Henry's level.

"I'm scared."

Addison stroked her son's hair lovingly. "About the first day of school?"

Henry nodded. "Uh-huh."

"That's completely normal," Addison said reassuringly. "First days are scary. But I promise you, you're going to have such a good time in school, and you're going to learn so much."

"And get really smart like you, Dad, and Angela?" Henry asked hopefully.

Addison nodded and smiled at her son. "Probably even smarter, one day."

"Okay," Henry said hesitantly. "But I'm still a little scared."

Addison smiled and pulled her son into a comforting hug. She got where she was coming from. First days were scary. Firsts, in general, were scary. And she, above all people, didn't have the best track record when it came to firsts.

The first time she scrubbed in on a surgery, as an intern, they lost the patient.

Her first marriage collapsed.

The first words she ever said to Jake – _"Hey, how do you tell when these things are ripe?"_ – were cringe-worthy.

Her first attempt at adoption fell through – and in the cruelest, most merciless way.

Jake had rejected her first marriage proposal.

"Firsts can be tough," Addison told Henry reassuringly, meeting her little boy's eyes. "But they can also be really great." She knew this first hand as well.

The first time she held Henry was easily one of the best moments of her life.

The first time she heard Henry call Jake 'dada' made her heart melt.

And thinking back to the first time Henry called her 'mama' still managed to bring tears to her eyes.

It had been so simple – just an ordinary day, like any other ordinary day. Henry was sitting in his highchair; Jake was feeding him breakfast. And Addison lingered in the doorway of the kitchen for a moment, watching her two favorite guys together. That's when Henry saw her, reached out his little hand towards her, and said it. _"Mama."_

"Mom," Henry said, ripping Addison from her thoughts. "What if I don't like the first day of school?"

"You will," Addison assured her son. "And even if today's a little scary, tomorrow will be easier. And the next day will be even easier. You might only have one first day of school, but life's all about second chances. Even third and fourth chances."

This Addison knew to be true. For her, life was all about second (and third and fourth) chances.

She may have lost her first-ever patient; but she'd saved a lot of patients since then.

Her first marriage may have collapsed. But her second marriage was strong. It was the type of marriage that people envied. The type of marriage that she had come to believe she didn't deserve. And yet, somehow, she had ended up with a man who she loved more than anything, and who loved her more than anything.

And her first words to Jake were awkward and embarrassing, but he didn't seem to mind. He found them endearing. He was pretty wonderful in that respect.

And it was when her first attempt at adoption fell through that she finally began to realize that Jake, not Sam, was the man she wanted to end up with. Because when she had hit rock bottom – when she felt lower than low – it was Jake, and not Sam, that she had sought comfort in.

And had that first adoption gone though, Henry never would have been a part of her life. And Henry was her son, and she and Henry were meant to be together.

And Jake may have rejected her first marriage proposal (or not…depending on which one of them was telling the story), but he accepted her second proposal; and he had even added his own finishing touches to it with the tux, the flowers, and the candles. And their proposal and their marriage was more than she could have ever hoped for.

"Hey, Mom," Henry said, cutting into Addison's thoughts. "The bus is coming."

Addison turned her attention to her son, who was now giving goodbye hugs to Jake and Angela. And as Addison waited patiently for her turn to hug her son, she couldn't help thinking about firsts. Sure, firsts could be great; but sometimes they weren't.

"Bye, Mom," Henry said, wrapping his arms around Addison, and once again pulling her from her thoughts.

"Bye, Henry," Addison smiled, hugging her son tightly, and vowing to remember everything about this moment. "Have a great first day at school, okay?"

"Okay," Henry grinned, as Addison pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I will."

And as Addison did her best to fight back the tears that were stinging her eyes as she watched her little boy get on the school bus, she felt Jake's arm wrap around her waist reassuringly.

"He's going to have a great first day," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Addison met her husband's eyes and smiled. There was no doubt in her mind that Jake was right. But even if he wasn't – even if Henry had a truly horrible first day at school – she knew her son would still have plenty of chances to get it right.

She knew this because she'd experienced her fair share of disappointing firsts. And if Henry was anything like her, he too would have his fair share of disappointing firsts. But Addison also knew that this wasn't a bad thing. That had everything gone smoothly the first time around, her two best guys – Henry and Jake – wouldn't be a part of her life.

And as Jake leaned in and kissed her softly, Addison couldn't help feeling lucky about the way her life had turned out. She may not have gotten it right the first time, but she did eventually get it right. Her life with Jake, Henry, and Angela was right. And with this in mind, she couldn't help thinking that maybe firsts were overrated.


	6. Olive

A/N: I don't know if any of you are _Modern Family_ watchers, but seeing Benjamin Bratt guest star on it last week made me miss Jake, Addison, and _Private Practice_ so much. So, that prompted me to write this missing moment. I hope you like it, and thanks so much for reading!

* * *

**Olive**

_Addison: It's thrilling and terrifying. And I imagine this baby kicking inside of me,  
__and riding a bike, going to prom, heartbreak, weddings, and births.  
__I imagine all of these moments in this person's life... all of this possibility.  
__And I hope...I hope we get to have them._

_Lily: You gotta bend a little.__  
_

"So," Jake began, as he entered his wife's office. "Word on the street is that you like the name Olive."

"Who told you that?" Addison asked in surprise.

"Charlotte," Jake grinned. "She mentioned that you suggested it as a possible name for one of the triplets."

"Yeah," Addison nodded, chuckling slightly. "But she hated it."

"She mentioned that too," Jake smirked, as he sat down next to his wife on her office couch.

Addison met her husband's eyes. "Do you like it?"

Jake hesitated. "I…" he trailed off, trying to buy himself some time.

"You don't like it," Addison assessed.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say anything."

Jake sighed. "I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess I was thinking of something a little more traditional for our daughter."

At the mention of their daughter, he reached out and brought his hand to his wife's five-month pregnant belly, rubbing soft circles over their baby. They had found out that they were having a little girl just two days earlier, and that seemed to spur everything into motion – clothes shopping, nursery decorations, and, of course, name discussions.

"So, you don't like the name Olive?" Addison confirmed, her hand joining Jake's on her stomach.

"I don't hate it," Jake backpedaled. "It's just, coming up with a name is a big decision, and I want to do right by our daughter. Besides," he murmured, leaning in and kissing his wife softly, "you need to cut me some slack. You have more experience with this than I do. I've never named a child before."

Addison chuckled. "Well, take it from someone who has, Olive is a very sweet name."

Jake met his wife's eyes and smiled. "I guess I'll think about it."

Addison smiled at her husband warmly. Sure, she loved the name Olive and, more often than not, she liked to get her way; but right now, she was okay with compromising. Because she and Jake were having a baby together – their second miracle baby.

She had convinced herself that it couldn't happen for her – that she couldn't get pregnant. And she had made her peace with it. But when she found herself hugging the toilet morning after morning, she and Jake couldn't help thinking that maybe there was a chance. So Jake went out and bought a box of pregnancy tests. And when the test was positive, they were overcome with emotion. It was a dream come true. Both of them had dedicated their lives to bringing other people's babies into the world. Now they were finally going to experience life from the other side of the exam table – they wouldn't be the doctors, but the parents, welcoming their own child into the world.

But as excited as she was, Addison couldn't help but worry. She worked at Seaside Wellness, and the women there didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to pregnancies. But when ultrasound after ultrasound confirmed that her baby – her daughter – was developing perfectly, she began to breathe a little easier.

Still, she didn't take anything about her pregnancy for granted. The fact that she was pregnant was in and of itself a miracle. And it hadn't happened through IVF, or with a man who wasn't ready to be a father or who didn't want a baby. She was having a baby with Jake, an amazing man, who she loved more than anything, and who loved her more than anything. She couldn't pick a better father for her children.

And maybe that's why didn't put up too much of a fight when Jake expressed his reservations about the name Olive. Sure, the name was her current favorite; but with Jake, Henry, and a daughter on the way, she had already gotten everything she'd ever wanted, so she was willing to bend a little when it came to her daughter's name.

"Sweetheart," Jake said, ripping Addison from her thoughts.

Addison met her husband's eyes and smiled.

"Is everything okay?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Addison smiled as she looked from her husband to her growing midsection. "About how I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

xxxxx

She came home later that night to find Jake sitting on the living room couch with Henry on his lap, the two them engrossed in a thick-looking book.

"What are you reading?" Addison asked curiously, as she joined her husband and son on the couch, giving each of them a kiss hello.

Jake smiled. "Henry and I are trying to come up with a good name for his sister," Jake explained, showing Addison the cover of the book he'd been looking at – a book of baby names. "We have a list and everything."

"Really?" Addison asked, a smile spreading across her face. "Can I…can I see it?"

"Well, it won't do us much good keeping it a secret," Jake chuckled, handing Addison his list of names.

"Meredith?" Addison asked in surprise, as she read the first name on Jake's list.

Jake smiled. "Do you like it?"

Addison shook her head. "We're not naming our daughter Meredith."

Jake looked at his wife in surprise, confused by her visceral reaction to the name.

"That's Derek's wife's name," Addison explained.

"Oh," Jake grimaced, drawing a thick line through the name. "That name is definitely out. You know, the more I think about it, the more I don't like the name."

Addison chuckled, as she moved to the next name on the list. "Kathleen, really?"

Jake shrugged. "I like it. You don't?"

"It's Derek's sister's name. She's a nice woman, and a brilliant psychiatrist, but-"

"We can think of something better," Jake filled in quickly, picking up his pen and crossing out the name. "What about Carly?" he asked, pointing to the third and final name on his list.

Addison shook her head. "No. I had a patient once, named Carly, who was working as a prostitute to put herself through med. school. And as much as I tried to convince her to give up prostitution, she wouldn't listen. She's one of the few patients I've ever dropped in my career. So I can't-"

"Say no more," Jake cut in, grabbing his pen and crossing the name off the list. "So," he chuckled, looking at his list of crossed-out names. "It looks like it's back to the drawing board for us."

xxxxx

Since then, a month had passed, and Addison and Jake were making significant progress on their daughter's nursery, wardrobe, and toy collection. But little to no headway had been made on choosing a name for their baby girl. Addison still liked Olive best; Jake still wasn't sure about the name. He'd offered more suggestions and, while they weren't as bad as his first list of names, he and Addison had agreed that none of the names felt quite right.

"Hey," Addison smiled, as she walked into her husband's office. "I picked this up on the way in to work this morning," she said, gesturing to the book of baby names in her hand. "It's the latest edition. Do you feel like looking at names?"

"I actually have to head over to St. Ambrose," Jake said, getting up out of his desk chair. He kissed his wife chastely. "I'll see you later," he smiled, before heading out the door, leaving Addison alone in his office, dumbfounded.

She knew for a fact that Jake didn't have to go in to St. Ambrose today – neither of them did. She guessed that an emergency surgery was always a possibility, but she kind of doubted that, because if it was something serious, they both would have been paged.

She sat down at her husband's desk, and continued to contemplate Jake's strange behavior. And the more she thought about it, the more puzzled she became. She realized that it had been at least two weeks since Jake had come up with a list of baby names. And she realized that, recently, she'd been the one to initiate all of their conversations about what to name their daughter. She knew that Jake wasn't indifferent or disinterested in their baby. He was very invested in making sure they found the safest stroller and car seat. And it was impossible to miss the joy and pride in his eyes whenever he talked to their daughter or felt her kick. But Addison had to admit, when it came to discussing baby names, Jake had been pulling away.

She wondered if maybe she was partially to blame for this. They still had three months left to settle on something and, lately, she'd been pushing pretty hard, trying to come up with a name. Maybe they just needed some time to not think about it – to take a step back before having another discussion about names.

Sure, it was a conversation that she desperately wanted to have with Jake; but if he wanted to put it off, she was willing to do that. Because her relationship with Jake was all about compromise – _you gotta bend a little._ So, she was willing to table the discussion until later.

xxxxx

"Honey," Addison called out, as she walked through the front door of her and Jake's beach house. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up at work, and-"

But she cut herself off when she saw Jake sitting on the living room couch with a wide smile on his face; and, in his hands, she noticed a small box, wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper, topped with a pale pink bow.

"What's going on?" she asked in confusion, as she sat down on the couch next to her husband. "Who's the gift for?"

Jake smiled, and handed her the present. "Open it and find out."

Addison looked at her husband suspiciously. "Honey, you realize that if this isn't for me, this is going to be pretty awkward."

"Just open it," Jake chuckled.

"Okay," Addison nodded, as she carefully undid the wrapping paper to reveal a small, velvet jewelry box. She opened the box, and gasped in surprise at what she saw: a gold nameplate necklace, whose flowing cursive spelled out _Olive_.

"Jake," Addison breathed, tears stinging her eyes.

"I had it made two weeks ago," Jake said proudly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Addison smiled. "But the name…I thought you didn't like the name Olive."

"I never said that," Jake pointed out.

"Well, it wasn't your first choice."

"That's true," Jake agreed. "But I don't know…the name just started to grow on me. And the more I thought about it, the more I started to like it. And now…now I can't imagine naming our daughter anything else."

"Really?"

"Really," Jake smiled. "It's perfect. It's classy, but not pretentious. It's cute and girly, but it's also grown-up and professional sounding. And it will look great on her lab coat, one day. Plus, it sounds good with Henry and Angela. But the real kicker is that you love the name, and I love you, so…yeah, I want to name our daughter Olive."

Addison swallowed hard, realizing that it was useless to try to fight the tears that were brimming in her eyes. "I love you," she murmured, kissing her husband softly. "And I'm so, _so_ lucky."

xxxxx

"You know, you really have incredible taste in jewelry," Addison complimented, as she and Jake settled down in bed for that night. "Between my engagement ring and the nameplate necklace…you did an incredible job."

Jake chuckled at the compliment. "Angela actually helped me design the nameplate," he confessed. "She loves the name Olive, by the way."

"Really?" Addison smiled.

Jake nodded. "So, I was thinking," he began. "Olive needs a middle name."

"She does," Addison agreed. "Do you have a name in mind?"

Jake nodded. "I kind of like Vivian. You know, after-"

"My mentor," Addison filled in. "Jake, you don't have to do that."

"I like the name Vivian," Jake defended. "And your mentor was a really important person in your life. So…" Jake pressed. "What do you think?"

Addison smiled. In all honesty, her favorite middle names for Olive were Jane and Catherine; but she had to admit, Olive Vivian Reilly had a nice ring to it. And Jake's reasons for choosing the name Vivian were so thoughtful – so she was more than willing to bend a little when it came to their daughter's middle name.

"Sweetheart," Jake pressed, cutting into Addison's thoughts. "What do you think?"

Addison met her husband's eyes and smiled widely. "It's perfect."

"Really?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"So…" Jake trailed off, bringing his hand to Addison's stomach, smiling when he felt a couple of kicks against his palm. "Olive Vivian Reilly. I think that sounds right."

Addison smiled and placed her hand on top of Jake's. She had to admit, the name sounded perfect. And in that moment, she couldn't imagine being any happier. She had gotten it all – a loving husband, an adorable little boy, and a baby girl on the way. She really had gotten everything she'd ever wanted.

She met her husband's eyes before kissing him softly. "Olive Vivian Reilly," she repeated with a smile. "That definitely sounds right."

* * *

A/N: For those of you who have read some of my other Jaddison stories, you might be noticing a pattern – that I always use the middle name Vivian whenever I give them a daughter. Maybe it's a lack of creativity on my part, but I also really loved Addison relationship with Vivian and Vivian's character, in general, so I feel like I always go back to that middle name. I hope you enjoyed the story. :)


	7. Watching through Windows

A/N: Thanks so much for your kind feedback on the last missing moment. This missing moment combines a couple of the ideas that alterus suggested in her reviews. I hope you like it and, as always, thank you for reading!

* * *

**Watching through Windows**

_After my picture fades and darkness has  
__Turned to grey.  
__Watching through windows, I'm wondering  
__If you're okay.  
__Then you say, "Go slow."  
__I fall behind…  
__The drum beats out of time.  
__-Time After Time __(Eva Cassidy)_

Addison rolled over tiredly as she sleepily looked over at the clock on her nightstand to check the time – 6:22am. She sighed in exhaustion; she'd been up all night, and wasn't ready to be up and moving yet. When she didn't hear any noise coming from the baby monitor on her nightstand, she smiled, giving herself permission to go back to sleep. She moved to wrap her arms around Jake, and frowned when she realized that her husband wasn't in their bed. Today was her and Jake's one year anniversary, and she had been hoping that they'd be able to spend some time in bed together before getting up for the day.

She groaned in disappointment, but those feelings of frustration quickly dissipated. She'd spent the majority of the night soothing an unhappy baby, and she had to admit that trading sex for some extra sleep wasn't exactly an unappealing tradeoff right now – especially since she was pretty confident that there'd be sex later.

And as she closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, she couldn't help thinking about her and Jake. They'd been married a year, and it had easily been the most amazing year of her life. And several times, over the past year, she found herself feeling incredibly grateful. Grateful that she'd had the good sense to choose Jake over Sam, grateful that she had asked Jake to marry her, and grateful that he had said yes.

And then she thought about something that Naomi had asked her, a few months after her and Jake's wedding – _"What about you and Sam…why did you guys break up?"_

And even though Addison considered Naomi one of her best friends, she only gave her a half answer – _"Well, Sam, he didn't want kids, which was sad and frustrating. But in the end, it was great because I'm with Jake. And Jake loves kids. He loves Henry. So, it all turned out the way it was supposed to."_

That's what she told Naomi. And, sure, it was true. But it was more than that. She and Sam broke up because she realized that, as much as she tried to force it, Sam would never be right for her. And that's why she turned him down when he proposed.

Jake, however, was right. She and Jake together were right. They respected each other, personally and professionally. They accepted each other's flaws. They could tell each other anything. And kids were important to both of them.

But it was more than that too. It was a bunch of little things. It was the way they called each other sweetheart and honey. And the way that he smiled at her. It was the reassurance she felt whenever he wrapped his arms around her. And how amazing he was not only with her, but with the people who meant the most to her.

It was through watching Jake interact with his patients that first made Addison realize how incredible he was. And it was watching him with friends and family that intensified her already strong love for him.

It started when they weren't even dating. She was with Sam, and Jake had recently joined the practice. He had convinced her to take a chance and do a uterine transplant on a patient named Nina, who had recently lost her mother, and who so desperately wanted to give birth to a baby of her own.

In the end, the surgery didn't work. They had saved Nina's life, but Nina would never be able to get pregnant and give birth. And as Addison stood outside of Nina's room, watching through the window as Jake broke the news to Nina, Addison couldn't help feeling moved by Jake's words.

"_I'm sorry, Nina," Jake apologized softly, stroking the young woman's hand reassuringly. " I'm so sorry. But we knew this was a long shot, right? We knew that, but we tried anyway because that was important to you. You're young, you have the support of your family, and you will be a mother. We can explore surrogacy now, you can adopt-"_

"_But I wanted to be like my mom," Nina interrupted sadly._

"_I know," Jake said sympathetically. "And if your mom were here right now, she'd tell you that it wasn't giving birth to you that defined her. It was the first time you looked in her eyes and smiled. It was the first time you fell asleep on her shoulder, and she barely let herself breathe because she never wanted that moment to end. You will have your baby – however she comes into the world. You will love her incredibly well because you mom taught you about it. And that's all that matters," he said, wiping a tear from Nina's cheek. "That's all that matters."_

Jake's words had touched Addison deeply. Like Nina, she wanted a baby more than anything; and her chances of conceiving were slim to none. And on top of that, she was in a relationship where she couldn't talk about it freely. She was in a relationship with a man who didn't want kids, and who wasn't willing to compromise.

So even though Jake's words were meant for Nina, she took comfort in them too. And a week later, she still couldn't let go of the conversation she'd overheard outside of Nina's hospital room. And it was that conversation that gave her the push to finally do the thing she knew she needed to do for some time already – she ended things with Sam.

Addison smiled at the memory, as she made her way out of her bed and into the kitchen for some coffee. And as she poured herself a cup of the decaf coffee that she and Jake had switched over to drinking, she couldn't help thinking about another time when watching Jake's kindness had nearly brought her to tears.

_She was exhausted. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted. The workday had ended, and even though she couldn't wait to get home to see Henry, she decided to stop by a coffee shop near the practice for some much needed caffeine. _

_She was just about to place her order, when she spotted Jake and Amelia sitting at a nearby table and, as hard as she tried, she found herself unable to look away. Amelia had shut her out. And, to an extent, Addison understood why it was hard for Amelia to talk to her about her brainless baby and everything that she was going through. But Addison also loved Amelia, and considered her family, and it broke her heart that Amelia wouldn't let her in. She wasn't letting anyone in…except Jake._

"_Those two come here a lot," the barista said, cutting into Addison's thoughts._

_Addison followed the barista's gaze over to where Amelia and Jake were sitting. "Do you know what they talk about?" she asked. Sure, she was being nosey, but she had Amelia's best interests at heart. Amelia wasn't telling her anything. Jake wasn't telling her anything. And she needed to know that Amelia was okay._

_The barista shrugged. "I think it's all pretty lighthearted," he said. "It seems like she's going through something rough…and being here with him…it allows her to escape it…even if it's only for an hour."_

_Addison nodded before moving closer to where Jake and Amelia were sitting, hoping that she might be able to overhear their conversation without them seeing her._

"_Are you serious?" Amelia's voice rang out incredulously._

"_I am," Jake nodded. "Angela's crazy about Ethan. And as much as I wish I could stop her from having sex, I can't-"_

"_So, you bought her condoms?" Amelia cut in._

"_I did," Jake admitted. "If I can't stop her, at least I can encourage her to be safe."_

"_Was it awkward?" Amelia asked. "You know, giving her the condoms?"_

"_Incredibly," Jake chuckled._

_And as Jake and Amelia laughed together, Addison couldn't help smiling. It was the first time she had heard Amelia laugh in a very long time – and that felt good._

Addison smiled, as she sipped at her coffee. Sure, there were some mornings, like this morning, where she was sleep-deprived, and really missed her regular coffee. But she and Jake had switched over to decaf about a year ago, and most mornings she was perfectly fine with it.

Sometimes it still amazed her how quickly she had been able to make the transition. In med. school and all throughout her residency, she would drink coffee after coffee. It was one of many things that she and her mentor, Vivian, had bonded over. Vivian could guzzle coffee like nobody she'd ever met before. And as she thought about Vivian, Addison couldn't help remembering a conversation that she had overheard between Vivian and Jake, shortly before Vivian's death.

"_Tell me about Addison," Jake requested._

_Vivian smiled. "What do you want to know?"_

"_Anything you want to tell me. What was she like back when you mentored her?"_

"_Oh," Vivian nodded knowingly. "You really care about her, don't you?"_

_Jake smiled. "I do. And whenever she talks about her past, it's almost never in a good way. So, tell me something good about Addison's past."_

"_Okay," Vivian agreed. "Let's see, where should we begin?"_

Addison left before Vivian could recall a memory. As far as she was concerned, she had heard everything she needed to hear – her boyfriend genuinely cared about her (not that she had any reason to doubt that in the first place). And that conversation between two people that she cared about deeply – Jake and Vivian – seemed like it should be a private one. So, she left them to their conversation.

She was still thinking about Jake and Vivian, when the sound of her son crying over the baby monitor ripped her from her thoughts. She immediately got up from the kitchen table, and made her way into Henry's room.

"Hey, Henry," she greeted her son soothingly, as she lifted him from his crib, and cuddled him close. "Wow," she smiled, as she checked the clock on Henry's wall. "You slept for almost ten straight hours." Her baby boy was getting very good at sleeping through the night.

And as she changed her son, she was reminded of one of the reasons she had proposed to Jake in the first place – he was wonderful with Henry and couldn't love him more if they were biologically related.

She remembered the night she proposed to Jake like it was yesterday. She had just returned from flying across the country to deliver Vivian's letter to her daughter, and she had left Henry with Jake for two days. It was the first time that she'd ever spent a night away from her son, but knowing that he was with Jake made her feel relaxed and at ease. Jake loved Henry, and Henry loved Jake. And this was only further confirmed in her mind when she opened the door to her beach house and made her way towards the kitchen. Jake was standing there, holding Henry, and eating a slice of pizza, as he talked to her son about sports.

"_But the thing that never made sense to me is calling golf a sport," she heard Jake tell Henry. "Sure it's a skill, but golfers aren't athletes. Now basketball players, that's a different story because you run up and down the court for forty-eight minutes. You're an athlete, hmm. You're an athlete." _

_The scene in front of her made her melt. There was no denying how much Jake loved Henry. He was truly incredible with him._

_She could have stayed like that – watching her two favorite guys – for hours; but Jake turned, and smiled when he saw her._

"_Hey, Sweetheart," he greeted her happily, as he walked towards her. "I didn't hear you come in." _

_Addison smiled, and kissed him deeply before kissing Henry repeatedly, feeling so glad to be back home with her son and her boyfriend._

_And as she told Jake about Vivian's daughter, she couldn't help thinking about how perfect Jake and Henry looked together – how perfect they were together. If visiting Vivian's daughter had taught her one thing, it was the importance of family. And Jake was the love of her life, and Henry was her son, and the three of them were meant to be a family._

_So she proposed. "I love you, and you're the last man I want to say that to. Let's get married."_

"Mama," Henry gurgled, ripping Addison from her thoughts; and Addison looked down at her baby boy and smiled. "Should we go find Dada?" she cooed.

"Dada," Henry repeated, as Addison carried him down the stairs in search of Jake.

She didn't have to search very long; she knew exactly where her husband was. Jake loved the beach, so she was pretty sure she'd find him outside on the deck that overlooked the ocean.

And as she and Henry made their way outside, she saw that she was right. Jake was out there with another one of her very favorite people – their three-month-old daughter, Olive.

"You know, Olive," Jake began, as he cuddled his baby girl close. "Today's your mom and my one year anniversary. And, oddly enough, the one year anniversary of your conception," he added with a chuckle.

Addison did her best to stifle a laugh, hoping she could watch Jake and Olive a little longer without them noticing her and Henry standing there. And she couldn't help smiling as she watched her husband and daughter together.

Olive Vivian Reilly was the result of wedding reception sex. Addison and Jake had snuck away from their reception to properly celebrate being husband and wife. They knew the sex would be good (sex with the chance of getting caught almost always was). They half expected someone to walk in on them. But what they hadn't counted on was having a six-and-a-half pound baby girl to show for it nearly nine months later.

"You know, Olive," Jake smiled. "Your mom and I have some pretty great friends, and we got a lot of really great gifts for our wedding. But you…you're far and away the best."

Jake pressed a kiss to Olive's forehead, and smiled when he looked up and found himself looking into his wife's eyes. "Hey, Sweetheart; hey, Henry," he grinned, walking towards Addison and their son. "I didn't hear you two come out here."

Addison smiled and kissed her husband deeply. "Happy Anniversary, Honey," she breathed when they finally broke apart.

"Happy Anniversary, Sweetheart," Jake smiled. "Thanks for an amazing year."

Addison smiled widely at her husband's words. It really had been an incredible year. Jake was an incredible doctor, husband, and father; and Addison knew that she'd never get tired watching him with his patients, friends, and family.

But she was also glad that she got to do more than just watch him. He was her husband – the love of her life – and they had the rest of their lives to spend together. So, while watching was good, _living_ their life was better. And anyone who had ever watched her, Jake, and their children together couldn't miss just how happy they were.


	8. Fathers' Day

A/N: So, I realize that this story is a couple of days late for Fathers' Day, but if the show had continued, I really would have wanted to see a Jaddison Fathers' Day. I loved Jake's relationship with Angela and he was adorable with Henry, and I really miss Addison and Jake, so I decided to write the Jaddison Fathers' Day that I would have wanted to see (even if it is a few days late). I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Fathers' Day**

_Addison: Jake, you just said our son.  
__Jake: Damn right I did._

_Jake: I am the oldest of four…three sisters. Father left when I was nine, mother died when I was eighteen. College had to wait because I didn't want to split up my family._

Addison always had mixed feelings about Fathers' Day. Growing up, it was all about lies and pretenses. She quickly learned that if her family smiled politely enough at Fathers' Day brunch, or made WASP-y enough conversation, it somehow erased the fact that the Captain had slept with a nurse or a secretary or some woman who wasn't Bizzy, just hours earlier.

Once she and Archer left home, Fathers' Days with her family stopped. The Captain and Bizzy didn't even let Addison and Archer call them Dad and Mom when they were growing up; the last thing he wanted or needed was a holiday to remind him of his parental status.

Then she met Derek. And, still, she had mixed feelings about Fathers' Day. Derek had lost his father when he was young, so she and Derek spent Fathers' Days with his family, remembering his father. But during the strong points of her marriage to Derek, she began to imagine the day when Fathers' Day would change its meaning – for both of them. When she and Derek had a child. When Derek became a father. But that day never came for them, and her marriage exploded.

From there, things began to spiral out of control. She stayed with Mark, got pregnant, had an abortion. And even though she loved Mark, their relationship was one full of missteps and regrets. But her biggest regret when it came to her relationship with Mark wasn't the abortion. It wasn't looking the other way when he cheated on her with woman after woman, until she finally confronted him about Charlene. It was telling him that he wouldn't have been good dad: _We weren't a great couple, and you would have made a terrible father, Mark._ He, of course, went and proved her wrong – first with Sloan, and then with Sofia. Sure, she had meant the words when she said them, but to this day, she regretted them. She knew that she and Mark wouldn't have worked as a couple, and her keeping the baby wouldn't have fixed things. But Mark had been a good father. There was no denying that.

Things didn't get much better after she left Seattle. Her infertility was a devastating blow, and she hopped from relationship to relationship, hitting rock bottom when she ended up dating her best friend's ex-husband, a man who made it very clear that he didn't want children with her.

But then, unexpectedly, two amazing guys entered her life – her son, Henry, and her husband, Jake. And they made her happier than she ever imagined possible. Just a smile from her son somehow instantly made a bad day better. And it was literally impossible for her to be upset about anything when she was holding him in her arms.

Henry would have been enough for her. But, somehow, she got lucky and ended up with not one, but two incredible guys. Her relationship with Jake was the type of relationship that she didn't believe was possible for her. It was the type of relationship she'd always wanted, but had come to believe she didn't deserve. She and Jake accepted each other for who they were – for better or for worse. And he respected her as his wife, as a doctor, and as a mother. He never made her feel guilty or selfish for wanting children, and he was amazing with Henry.

And maybe that's why it was so important to her to make sure that she planned the perfect Fathers' Day for him. It was their first Father's Day together as a married couple, and it was the first time she found herself looking forward to celebrating Fathers' Day. Jake had went ahead and adopted Henry, just before Mothers' Day, legalizing the close father/son connection that was unmistakable to anyone who had ever seen Jake and Henry together.

She wanted things to be perfect for Jake tomorrow – because he deserved it. He stepped in and acted like a father figure to his three younger sisters when his own father abandoned his family. He was an incredible father to Angela, picking up the slack for her biological father who, from what Jake had told her, wasn't much of a father. And Addison knew she couldn't ask for a better man to be Henry's father. That's why it was so important for her to make tomorrow amazing for him. Because he had always given of himself so willingly and selflessly, and she wanted to make sure he knew just how much she and Henry loved and appreciated him.

But the stress of planning everything was apparently getting to her, and that's how she ended up curled up on her office couch, feeling truly miserable, the day before Fathers' Day.

"You look like crap," Amelia assessed, as she walked into Addison's office, where she found Addison laying on the couch, in the darkness, looking sick.

Addison looked up and met Amelia's eyes. "Ugh, thank you."

"Flu?" Amelia asked, placing a hand on Addison's forehead. "You don't feel warm. Did you eat anything weird?"

"No," Addison mumbled weakly.

"So, what's wrong?" Amelia asked. "Other than you know, you looking like-"

"I don't know," Addison groaned. "Amelia, I just don't feel well, okay? I'm exhausted, I feel nauseous, I…I don't know. I think I'm just stressed out. I've been so caught up in trying to put together the perfect Fathers' Day for Jake tomorrow, and I think…I think the stress of it all is getting to me."

"Maybe," Amelia shrugged. "Hey, have you gained any-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Addison warned. "I'm not having this discussion with you again."

"Why not?" Amelia asked. "You could be-"

"I'm not," Addison insisted. "I can't be."

"Do you and Jake use protection?"

"Amelia, I can't be. I'm old and barren and-"

"Are you late?"

"What?"

"Are you late?" Amelia repeated.

"I…" Addison hesitated, doing some quick period-math in her head. "Yes," she said cautiously.

A wide smile formed on Amelia's face, as Addison met her eyes. "Don't get excited," she warned Amelia. "Don't jump to conclusions. I've been nauseous and late before, and it was nothing. So don't get excited."

"Too late," Amelia grinned, beaming with excitement. "You stay there," she instructed, as Addison sunk into the couch exhaustedly. "I'll be right back."

Addison had just closed her eyes when she heard her office door swing open again.

"Here," Amelia instructed, handing her a pregnancy test. "Take one."

Addison shook her head. "I don't need to," she insisted. "I'm not."

"Then just take one, and prove it to me," Amelia bargained.

"Amelia," Addison groaned miserably. She was already feeling horrible. The last thing she needed was a negative pregnancy test to confirm what she already knew – that she couldn't have children.

"If I take one, will you leave me alone, and let me sleep?" she mumbled groggily.

"I will," Amelia agreed.

"Okay," Addison nodded, accepting the pregnancy test from Amelia, and shakily making her way off the couch and into the bathroom.

"So?" Amelia pressed, as she waited outside the bathroom.

"I don't know yet," Addison responded. "Two minutes aren't up. But don't get your hopes up. Remember, it's me we're talking about."

Amelia nodded, well used to Addison's pessimism. She didn't blame her – after all, she'd been burned time and time again – but she just had a feeling this time.

"Addie," Amelia pressed. Two minutes had definitely passed, and the anticipation was killing her. She couldn't even imagine how Addison was feeling.

"I swear," Addison began, "this is like a bad case of deja-"

But she cut herself off when she looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Addie," Amelia prodded.

"It's positive," Addison breathed, tears forming in her eyes, as she stepped out of the bathroom and back into her office. "I…it's positive."

"I knew it!" Amelia exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around the woman who, over the years, had become more of a sister to her than her actual sisters. "Congratulations."

"I'm pregnant?" Addison breathed in disbelief. It had come out as a question more than a statement, the words sounding foreign coming out of her mouth. It didn't matter how many patients' pregnancies she'd confirmed over the years; this felt so completely and utterly different.

"Jake's gonna be so excited," Amelia grinned, ripping Addison from her thoughts.

Addison smiled as she thought about her husband. "Yeah," she choked out, still overcome with emotion.

"And it looks like you don't need to worry about planning the perfect Fathers' Day," Amelia continued. "You got Jake the perfect gift."

Addison shook her head. "I can't wait that long to tell him."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked. "Fathers' Day is tomorrow."

"I know," Addison nodded. "And I can't wait that long."

"So, you're gonna tell him today?"

Addison nodded. "I have to."

"Then why are you still in here with me?" Amelia laughed. "Go. Tell Jake."

Addison nodded before hugging Amelia tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Amelia asked in confusion. "I didn't knock you up."

"For being here," Addison smiled. "For always being here."

xxxxx

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Addison asked, as she walked into Jake's office.

"For you," Jake smiled. "Always. What's going on?"

Addison swallowed hard, meeting her husband's eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jake breathed, a smile immediately spreading across his face.

"I…I don't know how it happened," Addison admitted. "I mean, I didn't think it was possible for me. And I know I probably should have waited until tomorrow to tell you, but I couldn't. I just…with my age and history, I don't know if this is pregnancy is going to last. So, I…I wanted you to know as soon as possible. Because who know what's going to happen…"

But before she could get anything else out, she felt her husband's arms wrap around her reassuringly. "I'm glad you told me today," he smiled. "And you're right…we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or the next day or the day after that. But today…_today_ we're having a baby."

"Yeah," Addison breathed, tears pooling in her eyes. She wanted to say more, but she was struggling to get the words out. She was so overcome with emotion – amazement, joy, disbelief, and fear all very palpable. She wanted this so badly. But she knew the risks; she knew the odds were stacked against her. And she was worried.

"Hey," Jake said gently, ripping Addison from her thoughts. "I know you're scared. I know that you know all the possible risks and complications better than anyone out there. But I don't know, I just…I have a good a feeling about this."

Addison looked up and met her husband's reassuring eyes.

"So, what do you say we enjoy this moment," Jake suggested; the sheer joy on his face impossible to miss. "Because right now I'm so happy," he smiled, leaning in and kissing his wife softly. "I'm so ridiculously happy."

Addison smiled before wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and kissing him deeply. Sure, they might be up against an uphill battle. But she also knew that whatever the outcome – good or bad – she had Jake by her side. So why not enjoy their moment of happiness.

xxxxx

"You're not drinking?" Angela asked Addison in surprise, the following morning, when she noticed that Addison hadn't touched her mimosa at Fathers' Day brunch. "If you're worried about driving home, don't be," Angela reassured. "'Cause I already agreed to be designated driver."

"Oh," Addison said in surprise, as she and Jake exchanged a glance. "I, um, no, I'm not drinking. You should go ahead and drink. I'll drive us all home."

Angela looked at Addison skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"I am," Addison nodded. "Really, it's fine."

"Are you feeling okay?" Angela asked in concern. "You look a little pale."

"I, uh…" Addison hesitated, looking over at Jake, who smiled at her reassuring, silently communicating that whatever she decided to tell Angela, or not tell Angela, he'd stand behind her.

"This is your day," she reminded her husband quietly. "It's supposed to be about you, and I don't want to take away from that."

"Believe me," Jake chuckled. "This definitely wouldn't take away from that."

"Okay, what's going on?" Angela asked suspiciously, confused by her father and Addison's hushed conversation.

Addison looked from Jake to Angela, before smiling widely. "I'm pregnant," she confided.

"Are you serious?" Angela asked, her eyes widening in excitement.

Addison and Jake nodded, neither able to keep the smile off their faces.

"Oh my god; congratulations," Angela exclaimed, standing up to give Addison and her father congratulatory hugs. "This is so awesome."

"It's still early," Addison said cautiously. "And with my age and history…"

Angela nodded in understanding, watching as her father reassuringly took Addison's hand in his. "But, as of now, everything's okay?" she asked carefully.

"As of now, everything's perfect," Jake confirmed with a smile, as he thought back to the ultrasound that he and Addison had performed just a day earlier. Throughout the course of his career, he'd seen his fair share a miracle babies, but seeing his and Addison's six-week-old son or daughter yesterday had humbled him in a way that nothing ever had before.

"You know," Angela began, ripping Jake from his thoughts. "You guys might have you're doubts, but I'm optimistic." She turned towards Henry, who was gurgling happily in his highchair. "Take my word for it, Henry," she cooed to the little boy. "Next year, at this time, we're going to have a little brother or sister."

Addison and Jake exchanged a smile as they watched Henry and Angela together, and even though Addison knew that a million and one things could still go wrong with her pregnancy, she decided that today she wasn't going to worry about it.

She met her husband's eyes and smiled at him lovingly before repeating back to him the words he'd said to her the day before. "Today we're having a baby."

"Yeah," he smiled, not breaking eye contact. "We are."

xxxxx

_One year later…_

"Hey, Henry," Angela cooed to her two-year-old brother. "Can you say, Angela was right?"

Henry grinned at his sister widely. "Angela was right."

"Good job," Angela approved, rumpling Henry's hair lovingly.

"Daddy," Henry said, pulling on Jake's pant leg to get his attention. "Angela was right."

"Oh yeah?" Jake smirked, bending down and picking Henry up. "What was Angela right about?"

"Uh…" Henry trailed off, looking at Angela for an answer. "Dunno."

Angela smiled at her father and Addison. "I told him last Fathers' Day that even though you two were worried, that this Fathers' Day, we'd have another little sibling. And I was right."

"You were also convinced that _she_ was a boy," Jake chuckled, gesturing towards the four-month-old baby girl in Addison's arms.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't right about everything," Angela backpedaled with a laugh. "But I was still right."

"Angela was right," Henry agreed, with a smile.

And as she smiled lovingly at Henry, Jake, and Angela, Addison couldn't help feeling incredibly lucky. It had been a big year. Henry had said his first words and took his first steps. Angela had graduated from college. And she had given birth to her and Jake's daughter, Adaleigh Vivian Reilly, a completely healthy baby, who was a perfect combination of her and Jake.

Despite her fears to the contrary, her pregnancy had ended up being pretty textbook; she had even given birth on her due date. And Jake often teased that the hardest part of her pregnancy wasn't labor or giving birth or the morning sickness or any of the other standard pregnancy-related discomforts; it was coming up with a name for their daughter.

They finally decided on Adaleigh Vivian. Vivian after Addison's mentor. And Adaleigh because Amelia and Angela had been Addison and Jake's biggest cheerleaders; and Amelia and Angela were two of the most important women in Addison's life, and she wanted her daughter to share a first initial with them. Jake was, of course, on board with that logic, wanting his daughter to have the same first initial as three important women in his life – Addison, Angela, and Amelia.

"Hey, it's okay," Addison cooed soothingly, as Adaleigh's soft whimpering ripped her from her thoughts. She turned her attention to Jake. "Why don't you hold her for a second, while I get your Fathers' Day gifts from upstairs."

"Addison," Jake smiled, as he accepted his daughter from his wife. "You know you didn't have to get me anything. I already have everything I could possibly ask for."

Addison smiled at her husband's words, knowing that he genuinely meant them. "You're getting gifts anyway," she shrugged, shooting him a loving smile.

She returned downstairs, a few minutes later, gifts in hand; but she couldn't help lingering in the stairway for a moment as she watched Jake with his children. And as she watched Jake dote on Adaleigh, and talk to Henry or Angela, she felt her heart melt; Jake truly was an amazing father.

Addison had thought that Fathers' Day, last year, was incredible. And it was. But this year was more than she could have ever hoped for. She looked over at Jake and met his eyes, smiling when he motioned for her to join him, Henry, Adaleigh, and Angela on the couch. And truth be told, there was nothing Addison wanted more. There was nothing she wanted more than to spend Fathers' Day with her children, celebrating the man that she loved – the man who had come into her life unexpectedly, and changed her life forever.


	9. Moving Day

A/N: I needed a little Addison, Jake, and Henry in my life…

* * *

**Moving Day**

_Jake:__ Customarily, the woman moves in with the man; but Henry's already got his  
nursery set up, and the beach is a draw, so I guess it will be your place.  
__Addison:__ You're moving in with me?  
__Jake:__ Yeah._

_Jake:__ This place, this place is fantastic. It's ours. You, me, and Henry._

She was used to being the one who moved for the men in her life. She had moved across the country when she chased after Derek. She even moved into that stupid trailer for him. When she and Sam started living together, she was more cautious. She kept her own place, and so did he. She rationalized her decision by telling herself that Amelia was still living at her place. But that's not why she kept it. Not really. The real reason she never sold, or even entertained the idea of selling her house, was because, deep down, she knew she'd need it again. Because she and Sam weren't right.

But Jake was willing to move for her. Admittedly, Mark had been too. But everyone knew that Mark had also moved to Seattle for Derek…maybe more so for Derek. But Jake was willing to move for her – and _only_ her. Her old school boyfriend was willing to buck tradition because he loved her and wanted to be with her. And he was moving in today.

"He's late," Addison muttered to Henry, glancing down at her watch. "Okay, don't look at me like that," she chuckled when her son stared back at her curiously. She knew she was being crazy; Jake was technically only five minutes late. But, still, Jake had a way of bringing out the boy-crazy teenager in her. She thought about him constantly, and she was always checking her phone – practically willing it to buzz – because it might be him calling. She knew it was crazy, but it seemed a little less crazy when he admitted that he, too, checked his phone…a lot.

The sound of the doorbell ringing ripped her from her thoughts.

"He's here," Addison told Henry with a smile, as she made her way towards the door to let Jake into what was now officially _their _home.

"Hey," she greeted her boyfriend brightly, as she opened the front door.

"Hey," Jake smiled. "I know that flowers are more traditional," he said, as he handed her the pineapple in his hand. "But this seemed more appropriate."

"Thank you," Addison chuckled, smiling at her boyfriend lovingly.

"I got you something too, Henry," Jake grinned, holding up a tiny pair of swim bottoms. "I thought you might be able to wear them when we hang out at the beach this summer."

"Jake," Addison smiled. "You didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to," Jake insisted, leaning in and kissing Addison chastely. "So…" Jake trailed off when they broke apart. "What should we do first?"

Addison gave her boyfriend a warm smile. "Why don't we get you moved in?"

xxxxx

He'd been there less than a day, but it felt right. Two toothbrushes in the bathroom, his espresso maker on the kitchen counter, his clothes in the closet – it all felt right. But what felt even more right was knowing that he'd never again have to leave her place to go home – because he was home. And as she lay in bed with him that night, her arms wrapped around him, she couldn't help thinking about how right this all felt. Her, Jake, and Henry.

But she was ripped from her thoughts when Henry's cries sounded over the baby monitor.

"I've got it," Jake said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Honey, that's okay," Addison insisted, placing a reassuring hand on his forearm. "You stay here and sleep."

But Jake was vehemently shaking his head. "Addison, I live here now. I'm a part of your life. And I'm a part of Henry's life too. So…let me get this."

Addison smiled at her boyfriend's words, as she watched Jake get out of bed and make his way towards Henry's room. Jake was great with Henry – she'd seen that time and time again. But still, she couldn't help bringing the baby monitor a little closer to her so she could eavesdrop on her son and her boyfriend.

"Hey, Henry," she heard Jake coo. "Hey, Little Man. It's okay. You're okay. I've got you. Hey, I was thinking, maybe if the weather's nice tomorrow, we can check out the beach together. Maybe even go for a swim in the ocean. And when you're older, I can teach you to surf. I wanted to teach Angela, but she'd never go with me. Something about not wanting her hair to get wet and frizzy. But you'll go with me, right?"

And as Addison listened to Jake talk to Henry, she couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face. She knew she had made the right choice choosing Jake over Sam. She knew she had done the right thing by accepting his proposal to move in together. Because there was no question that Jake was committed. There was no question that he wanted a life with her _and _Henry.

And she couldn't help thinking back on a conversations that she'd had with Sam, back when he was still playing hacky sack with her heart.

"_You can't just play house whenever you feel like it. It's not fair…If you want to do this, then you need to be able to deliver on everything, everything we talked about. Can you do that?"_

_He met her question with an earth shattering silence. A silence that communicated everything._

"_I don't even know why we're having this conversation if you can't answer now."_

She knew Jake would be able to deliver. And she could tell Jake was in it for the long haul. Because he wasn't just thinking about diaper changes or soothing Henry back to sleep. He was thinking about the future – a future that had her and Henry in it.

Jake loved her. And it took being with someone like Jake to make her realize that Sam didn't – at least not in the way that she deserved. Because Jake got what Sam didn't – that loving her meant loving Henry. Jake never once questioned her desire to be a mother and never made her feel guilty or selfish for wanting a baby.

He was in love with her. He'd said it to her – out loud. And even though he had told her that he knew that she was in love with him too, she hadn't vocalized it to him yet.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Jake smiled, as he reentered their bedroom with Henry in his arms. "I thought maybe he could hang out in here with us for a little while."

Addison nodded, as she watched Jake gently place her son on their bed. "You're great with him," she complimented.

"I'm glad you think so," Jake smiled. "He's a big part of my life now."

Addison smiled at her boyfriend's words, before leaning over her son and kissing Jake softly. "Happy Moving Day, Honey."

"Happy Moving Day, Sweetheart."

And as she laid back down on her pillow, Addison couldn't help smiling at the way things had worked out. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was moving towards something. When she moved across the country for Derek, she was chasing after something that was already gone. When she lived with Sam, she was moving backwards, destroying things like her self-confidence and her happiness in the process. But with Jake she was moving forward – towards something good.

"I should warn you," Addison began, "I wasn't kidding when I said I'm kind of a hot mess in the morning."

Jake chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it."

Yes, she was definitely moving towards something good – though what that something was, she wasn't quite sure yet. Maybe it would be a wedding. Maybe it would be another go at another round of IVF. At the end of the day, it didn't really matter what she was moving towards; as long as she had her two favorite guys, she'd be happy.

And as she glanced lovingly at her son, who was snuggled up contently against her boyfriend, she knew that there was step forward that she could take right now. A move that she _wanted_ to make.

"Hey, Jake," she whispered, careful not to disturb her sleeping son.

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you too."


End file.
